


韶光易逝错流年【第七章】

by Exanimo103



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exanimo103/pseuds/Exanimo103





	韶光易逝错流年【第七章】

　　韶光易逝错流年【第七章】  
　　  
　　老大最近心情确实不好，这已经不知是第几百回肖久在心里偷偷感慨……  
　　  
　　原本求韩熙说情的事没有说成不说，最后反倒变成了老大和他一起跑来了这鸟不拉屎的地方，原本以为老大会受不了这苦让私人飞机一起过来，哪知他不仅自虐的带着自己坐着船飘在海上，还脸臭到一副生人勿近的样子……  
　　  
　　肖久跑前跑后不说，还得伺候太子爷，关键是怎么伺候，爷都不开心！  
　　  
　　「苍天呐！我肖久的命怎么这么惨！」某人又一次发出感慨。  
　　  
　　施柏宇站在甲板上已经吹了很久的海风，平静的海面越发的衬托出他不平静的内心。自从那晚他没控制住自己吻了杨孟霖后，一切都好像被他毁了。想起他震惊后看着自己的眼神……  
　　  
　　那双黑瞳里一瞬间闪过太多复杂又茫然的情感，一时间让施柏宇根本还来不及品出什么，眼前的人就已经匆匆离去。想到那人离开的背影，施柏宇就心头烦乱！  
　　  
　　“老大，原来你在这啊！”从货仓点完货上来，肖久终于在甲板上找到了施柏宇。  
　　  
　　见没有回应，肖久挠了挠头。他从来没见过老大这么忧愁的模样，在他的印象里，施柏宇永远都是一副稳重笃定的样子，还从没在他脸上看到过如今这般懊悔又不确定的神情。  
　　  
　　招呼来手下去取了一瓶酒来，肖久倒了两杯朝施柏宇走去。  
　　  
　　接过酒的人仰头一口就灌了进去，辛辣的味道刺的人眉眼发酸，也吓到了递酒的肖久。  
　　  
　　“老……老大，这酒度数高，你慢点……”喝……，话还没说完，手中的杯子再次空了。  
　　  
　　“肖久……你喜欢过一个人吗？”正打算劝时，施柏宇悠悠的开了口。  
　　  
　　原来是这么回事啊！难道老大被拒绝了？谁这么不识好歹！  
　　  
　　“算了……说了你也不懂。”施柏宇扬了一下手中的空杯，肖久只好给他再次添满。  
　　  
　　“那个老大，虽说我没喜欢过谁，但不代表我不知道啊！”  
　　  
　　“哦？说说看。”肖久的话让施柏宇突然饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　“嘿嘿，我就知道喜欢一个人就去追啊，怕什么！”  
　　  
　　“那如果……他躲着你呢？”  
　　  
　　“躲着我我就天天去她回家上班的路上堵她！非得要个答案，喜欢不喜欢总得有句话说。”一向没心没肺的肖久这次终于说出了一句深得自己老大心意的话。  
　　  
　　只见施柏宇慢慢品味了一会儿像是想通了什么般，细长的双眼精光一片，好像瞬间从牛角尖里走了出来，这么浅显的道理倒让他苦恼了这些天，还真是爱情让人智商为负！肖久这话虽然糙了点，但理却不糙。  
　　  
　　自打看上这小服务生，他还真是越来越不像自己了，现在更是自虐般的不顾众人反对亲自跑来走货……  
　　  
　　喜欢就去追，就算追不到也应该有个痛快话，这样算什么？何况，还没有他施柏宇看上了又得不到的！想到这：“肖久，回去准你休息半个月。”  
　　  
　　“哇！老大我没听错吧？”  
　　  
　　“再叫没有。”被点醒的人感觉一身轻松，心情自然好了起来。  
　　  
　　“嘘，不叫不叫！不过老大，你到底看上谁了？”  
　　  
　　“你见过的。”  
　　  
　　“我见过？谁？”  
　　  
　　“那个救我的调酒师。”  
　　  
　　“竟然会是他！不过确实是个美人嗳，玩玩儿倒是真不错。”  
　　  
　　肖久没意识到自己这话有何不妥，以老大的身份，想要什么样的没有，一个小小的调酒师而已。  
　　  
　　“这次不是玩。”肖久的话让施柏宇不爽的皱了下眉头。  
　　  
　　“……老大？你认真的吗？他这种身份玩玩儿就好，你别忘了，你跟……温家大小姐……”  
　　  
　　“他不一样……至于温辛若，她不过是利益往来定的亲事，那纸婚约在老爷子那或许还有点用，但在我这可有可无。”因着想到杨孟霖柔软的一塌糊涂的表情在提起温辛若时瞬间变成了不屑一顾。  
　　  
　　他施柏宇想要的，从来就没有得不到的！  
　　  
　　同样，若他不想要的，也没人敢勉强了他！  
　　  
　　只不过碍于父辈间的面子，他一直没有提起，反正先放着也对他没什么影响。  
　　  
　　“肖久，下一个港口什么时候到，联系阿熙让他派直升机过来，我要马上回去。”  
　　  
　　“啊？不是吧老大？你走了我怎么办啊！”  
　　  
　　“这批货你盯好，不要出岔子。”  
　　  
　　想通了的某人给肖久安排着，恨不得这一刻就立马飞回去。  
　　  
　　送走了施柏宇，肖久无奈的望着苍天，真是爱情使人冲动啊……一向平稳的老大什么时候变得像自己一般说风就是雨！这调酒师到底什么来头，不仅拒绝了老大，还让他动了真心。  
　　  
　　嗯……等回去一定要好好会会他！肖久一边暗想着一边走回了船舱。  
　　  
　　------------  
　　  
　　伤还没好，杨孟霖就回了夜魅。依旧是侍应的工作，白天休息夜晚上班。一切都好像没有发生过般的平静，只除了夜魅门口停着的那辆霸道又狂野的进口HUMMER……  
　　  
　　这些天临下班前出去丢垃圾时就会看到它不偏不倚的停在对面的阴影下……  
　　  
　　想起那晚，自己不知怎么的就睡着了，那人在自己迷糊间吻上了他的嘴唇，之后忽如其来的告白将他吓到清醒，惊慌失措下他没有留下只字片语便丢下人一路逃回了家。  
　　  
　　那一刻的心情他说不上究竟是怎样，但在他起身时看到了那人失落难过的眼神，心里居然有丝不忍。见自己逃走他并没有追上来。之后的两天那人一如既往地来看他，只是他紧闭着大门将人拒之门外，在之后就没有再见到他。  
　　  
　　为了排泄心头的烦乱，伤还没太好他就回了夜魅，原本想当一切是一场梦般让它过眼消散，谁知根本就没清净两天……  
　　  
　　那天杨孟霖刚走出巷子就看到了那辆载过他去医院的悍马，他没有理会，故作没看到打了车径直去了夜魅。只是刚到门口，一路尾随他的车也稳稳的停在了对面的阴影下，之后就像现在这般夜夜如此……  
　　  
　　丢完垃圾，杨孟霖无意识的按了一下怦怦直跳的心口，若是自己那一刻没有睁开眼，若是他假装睡着不知道一切，他们是不是就不会像现在这般尴尬？是不是还能像以前一样可以畅快的聊天？  
　　  
　　杨孟霖说不上这是一种什么感觉，只觉得心乱如麻，他为在这单调无趣的环境里有了朋友曾经偷偷开心了很久，可当那人向他表白时，自己却又充满了矛盾，他没有谈过恋爱，自是不明白那种想见他的心情算什么，只单纯的想要这个人一直在身边……  
　　  
　　这些天他不是故意晾着他，只是想好好捋一捋自己的心。  
　　  
　　喜欢那人带给他的温暖……  
　　  
　　喜欢一起聊天的畅快……  
　　  
　　喜欢他触碰到自己时的感觉……  
　　  
　　更是在他吻上自己时，竟然也想回吻他……  
　　  
　　是喜欢吗？  
　　  
　　是喜欢吧。  
　　  
　　可自己能喜欢吗？  
　　  
　　看着那辆彪悍的车，杨孟霖不觉得抬脚走去。  
　　  
　　白天因为太累，施柏宇不小心靠着椅背睡着了，直到听到有人敲击车窗才惊醒了过来，转头就看到了日思夜想的人，他下意识的抬手看了一眼表，比平时下班早了几许。两人隔着车窗就这么对望着，一时之间谁也没有说话。  
　　  
　　“送我回家吧。”杨孟霖拉开副驾坐了进去。  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　没有什么深情的言语，一种无言默契在两人之间流动着，开车的人扬起了笑脸，只说了一个字，但彼时大家都早已心照不宣。  
　　  
　　到了巷子口，施柏宇像看不够般的盯着身边的人，炽烈的眼神让杨孟霖红了耳根，他故作镇定的回望过去，长久的对视下不知谁先慢慢的向谁靠近。  
　　  
　　只听到那人说了一句：“可以吗？”就像冬日里的火一般，一把引燃了干枯的森林。杨孟霖一把拉过那人便吻了上去，这种大胆又禁忌的行为让他浑身的血液都在沸腾！  
　　  
　　两片渴望彼此的嘴唇毫无章法的激吻在一起，散发出强烈的荷尔蒙，雄性与雄性最原始的碰撞让两具年轻的身体都升起了想要征服对方的欲望！  
　　  
　　唇舌撕咬纠缠在一起，手下也迫不及待的撕扯着彼此的衣衫，长久以来压抑的情感在这小小的车厢里迸发的不可收拾……  
　　  
　　直到身下被一把握住，才难耐的闷哼出声。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖长这么大别说被人碰了，就是自己也从没动手解决过，如今那人将自己和他一并握在手中，指腹上那层薄薄的茧，随着每次的撸动刮擦着他最致命的脆弱，那刺激的感觉一瞬间铺天盖地袭来，让他只知道更加疯狂的去吻他。脑中除了“我会保护好你”这一句外，什么都没有。  
　　  
　　施柏宇从来没想过有天自己会和哪个男人挤在车厢里做这种事，而且还是他主动动的手。只是当他看到身边人微阖着双眼沉醉的模样，仿佛一切都不重要了。  
　　  
　　他为能取悦心爱的人更加卖力的上下滑动着手，坏心眼的用手指刮过杨孟霖脆弱的呤口，激的他一阵颤栗。  
　　  
　　当两道白浊飙出时，两人都重重的落在椅背上深深的叹出一口气，满足的感觉流动在两人之间，转过头，不禁相视笑了出来。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖靠早椅背上喘息着，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，太刺激了。他从来都没有过这么强烈的情欲……喘匀了气，一边的人也帮他收拾干净拉好了裤子。  
　　  
　　再次一起走在忽明忽暗的巷子里，一切都不在一样了，施柏宇默默的送他到门口，经不住又吻了上来。柔软的舌头再次启开他的双唇，与他的舌头缠斗在一起，杨孟霖感觉刚平息的欲望又好似冒起了头，纠缠在一起吻到情难自已。  
　　  
　　“钥匙……钥匙在哪？”  
　　  
　　杨孟霖被抵在门板上双眼尽是迷离的情欲，半天才弄清楚那人在问什么。  
　　  
　　“兜里……”  
　　  
　　施柏宇一边吻着他一边伸手去摸钥匙，好几下才摸到，迅速的开了门。  
　　  
　　两人几乎是撞进门里，一边撕扯下对方的衣服一边激吻着走向卧室，没有人去理会沿路散落了一地衣衫，黑暗中很快跌在了床上。  
　　  
　　身上人去摸床头灯的手被及时制止，没有灯光只有皎洁的月光铺洒进室内，施柏宇身上独有的琥珀麝香加上淡淡的烟草味泄了一室，杨孟霖一边疯狂的回吻着他，一边想也许最开始就是这股味道蛊惑了自己，让他一步步沉迷了进去……  
　　  
　　施柏宇低头看着月光下浑身赤裸的人，肌理细腻骨肉匀称，没有一丝胭脂俗粉的娇弱，却莫名的充满了性感，那微微起伏的胸膛上，两点早已呈现出粉嫩的颜色，他低下头一口将其中一粒裹进嘴里，吮吸舔弄起来，一只手捻上另一边的乳珠，杨孟霖被这一难为情的动作惊了一下，条件反射的就去推搡身上的那人，自己这样也太像女人了吧！施柏宇不解的抬眼就对上了杨孟霖略显惊慌又不好意思的眸子，那黑白分明的眼仁此时只容得下自己一人，一看就知道他是第一次。  
　　  
　　“交给我……”低沉的嗓音有说不出的魅惑，让人深陷其中。杨孟霖松开了推拒的双手，再次沉溺了进去……  
　　  
　　那酥酥痒痒的触感激的他闷哼出口，施柏宇的唇舌一路向下舔舐过他的全身，直到包裹住他的坚挺，温热的口腔让他忍不住的颤栗。做爱从不允许别人吻上自己的施柏宇再一次刷新了对自己的认知。  
　　  
　　身下这个人身上散发出柑橘绿叶混合的味道，是他这辈子闻过最舒服的气味，那干净的气息就如同他本人一样让人不忍亵渎……  
　　  
　　这一刻施柏宇觉得自己吻到虔诚又卑微，含住他欲望的嘴唇只想给他无限的温柔，仿佛只要让他满足，自己便会满足。  
　　  
　　而此时杨孟霖大脑简直一塌糊涂，身上人的做法早已超出了自己的认知，他想拒绝却又不舍这种舒服……  
　　  
　　他……想要更多……  
　　  
　　杨孟霖双手不自觉的插进那人黑亮的发间，按向自己。  
　　  
　　感受到杨孟霖的动作，施柏宇吞吐的更加卖力，口中之物明显在不断胀大，然后越发硬挺，感受到身下人高潮来临之际，他猛然一吸……  
　　  
　　“啊……嗯……”杨孟霖控制不住的呻吟出声，将自己尽数射进了施柏宇口中，他脱力的摊在床上，任理智四处飘散，大睁着双眼，失神的盯着天花板……  
　　  
　　太爽了……  
　　  
　　施柏宇为了满足他亦是忍的辛苦，见他再一次射了出来，他满足的吐出了杨孟霖的精液。这里没有润滑的东西，只好沾着这些将手指伸到杨孟霖身下隐秘之处。  
　　  
　　还沉浸在高潮余韵中的人，直到身后某处被闯入一根手指感到不适时，才恍然回过神。他有些接受无能的抬起身，瞪大眼睛看着在他某处做乱的人，惊慌到语无伦次：“你……你在做什么？”  
　　  
　　施柏宇看到杨孟霖惊慌失措的反应，再看看自己身下剑拔弩张的小兄弟，狠了狠心抽回了手。  
　　  
　　“你若不想，我不会勉强的。”说完作势就要起身。  
　　  
　　“我……我不是那个意思，只是不会……”  
　　  
　　听到杨孟霖解释，施柏宇才露出了笑脸。  
　　  
　　“相信我。”  
　　  
　　重新吻住杨孟霖温软的双唇，施柏宇口中自己射  
　　  
　　过腥膻的气味让杨孟霖“腾”的红了脸，不知所措的闭上眼回应着那人。  
　　  
　　“别闭，我喜欢你的眼睛，很美。”  
　　  
　　原本因着害羞，眼角眉梢都染上了红色，紧闭的双眼却因那人一句话便再无避讳的睁开直面着施柏宇。  
　　  
　　漫长的扩张一点点进行着，施柏宇早已一脑门汗水，可他却甘愿这么做，不想伤害他一丝一毫盈满了心间。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖感受到他轻柔的动作，虽然不适却也努力配合他放松着自己，肠液的润滑慢慢让后庭变得松软后，施柏宇才抽回插入的三指，扶着自己抵到穴口。  
　　  
　　“可以吗？”  
　　  
　　杨孟霖深吸了一口气，点点头。只是还没等他点完，身上人就已亟不可待的将自己的硕大探了进去，感受到那比手指大了几圈的东西一点点进入自己身体，杨孟霖感觉自己的三观仿佛都被颠覆了。他根本无法想象两个男人做爱居然是这样的，而自己的某处竟能接受这么大的东西，直到被填满，直到身上那人发出满足的喟叹，他才敢相信一切竟是真的！  
　　  
　　施柏宇怕伤着杨孟霖，小幅度的抽插着。火热紧致的肠壁包裹着他，动起来还是稍显艰涩，杨孟霖有些吃痛的扭动着身体，施柏宇拿过枕头垫在他腰下，握住他的胯骨慢慢加快了律动。  
　　  
　　很快不适的感觉渐渐消失，取而代之的一种快感蔓延至全身……不满足！想要更多的念头疯狂的占据了杨孟霖脑海，他抬起手环上身上人的脖颈，将他拉向自己吻了上去。  
　　  
　　唇舌交融在月光下扯出淫靡的丝线，吻到激烈时甚至感觉自己的牙齿磕到了那人的嘴唇……  
　　  
　　施柏宇感觉身下顺滑了许多，再也不克制自己的大力顶弄起来，握着杨孟霖的窄腰横冲直撞。  
　　  
　　“快……再快一点……”被顶到头脑发昏的人，口中的话支离破碎的喊出口。  
　　  
　　施柏宇一边进进出出的抽插着，一边腾出手爱抚着又挺立起来的小孟霖。感觉身下人剧烈的一抖，他才邪魅的笑出声，然后不顾反抗的拼命向那一处撞去，杨孟霖感觉自己要炸了，那像被雷劈中的感觉刺激的他连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来，身体像着了火一般……他不知道那是哪？只觉得每一次被顶到时，身体就会被颤栗席卷至四肢百骸，让他忍不住的呻吟出口。施柏宇简直爱死了他低沉悦耳的吟叫。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖在双重刺激的夹击下终于泄了出来，而施柏宇几乎是在同一时间也到达了高潮，两具身体完美的契合在一起，这种感觉简直妙不可言。  
　　  
　　之后又做了几次杨孟霖记不清了，只记得自己陷入沉睡时，看到眼前人脖颈上的十字架晃动的明明灭灭。  
　　  
　　是救赎吗？  
　　  
　　那么他祈求神也宽恕自己吧……  
　　  
　　今夜他不想做警察，不想做卧底。他只是自己，只是放下身份，放下伪装，放下克制的杨孟霖……  
　　  
　　他只想放纵自己，随着喜欢的人沉浮在欲海里。  
　　  
　　“Patrick，我一定会保护你……”既然承认了喜欢他，就一定不会让他因为自己受到伤害！他一定会好好保护好他，临陷入沉睡前杨孟霖喃喃的呓语。  
　　  
　　“孟霖，我爱你。”  
　　  
　　听到告白，他终于陷入了沉睡中。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖临睡前的话虽然让施柏宇不明所以，但仅仅是字面的意思就已经很让他欣喜了。他伸手撩开身下人汗湿的头发，轻轻印上一吻后起身去了浴室，打湿了湿毛巾替睡着的人擦去了一身汗水，仔细的清理了他后穴自己的东西后这才去冲了澡。  
　　  
　　这个人他一定要留在身边，找个时间一定要和他好好谈谈，施柏宇在心中暗暗的想到。抱着人心满意足的睡了过去。


End file.
